1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ignition distributor for an internal combustion engine (hereinafter referred to simply as distributor) and more particularly to the electrically connecting structure, in relation to the outside, of an electrical device housed in the distributor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distributors containing such units as an ignition coil and an igniter within their housings are well known. FIGS. 1 and 2 are a vertical sectional view and a horizontal sectional view, showing structures of a section extending a lead wire in such conventional distributors for internal combustion engines. An ignition coil 2 and an igniter 3 are housed in a housing 1. Although not shown, a shaft rotating synchronously with the crankshaft rotation of the internal combustion engine is inserted and supported rotatably by a bearing in the housing. Further, a sensor device for detecting the angle of a crank is included so that a detecting signal is obtained by the rotation of the shaft.
The ignition coil 2 comprises a coil winding 21 of the primary side, a terminal 22, a lead wire 23 connecting the end of the coil winding 21 to the terminal 22 and a molded material 24 for embracing the above components and maintaining electric insulation. A coil winding of the secondary side is not shown. Two lead wires 6 consisting of flexible wires 6a and 6b run through a rubber bushing 5 in close proximity to the fitting section of the housing 1 for a distributor cap 4. Connecting pieces 62a, 62b are electrically connected and fixed to the flexible wires 6a and 6b by crimp-style terminals 61a, 61b within the housing 1. One end of the connecting piece 62 mates the terminal 22 of the ignition coil 2, making electrical connection to the coil winding 21. Although not shown in Figs., an electrically connected lead wire 63 through a crimp style terminal 61c is connected to the igniter 3. The lead wire 6 is provided with a connector 7 on the end thereof and the connector is fixed on the periphery of the housing 1 (not shown).
In a structure of the conventional distributor as described above, when assembling, the ignition coil 2 is housed in the housing 1, whereas the lead wire 6 is run through the rubber bushing 5 and then the connector 7 is fixed on one end of the wire 6 and the connecting piece 62 is fixed through the crimp-style terminal 61 on the other end of the wire 6. A connection is made by connecting the connecting pieces 62a and 62b to the terminals 22 of the ignition coil 2 as well as fixing the rubber bushing 5 to the housing 1.
The conventional distributor as constructed above has the following problems, that is, since the winding and the like of the ignition coil 2 are extended with the aid of the flexible lead wire 6, three crimp-style terminals are required, resulting in not only complicated and time-consuming assembly but many parts and increase in cost.